Del odio al amor
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Zuko siempre ha amado a Mai por quién es, incluso si esto implica que ambos odien el resto de las cosas. Zuko x Mai.


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

* * *

La miró de nuevo venir por el pasillo, con su ceño suavemente fruncido y sus ojos bañados de estoica indiferencia. Le sonríe incluso si ella no le corresponde, pero ve al final de sus ojos apagados el brillo que él entiende y reconoce.

Llega hasta él con la discreción y diplomacia de una reina y no escatima en poder besarla, incluso cuando ella se resiste, incluso cuando la vergüenza la aqueja y esconde su rostro detrás del trazo de su vestimenta roja para esconder su propio carmín.

Zuko sólo la mira y la _admira_ desde su altura, la conduce de la mano a ningún lado, al fondo de su vida dentro de su corazón. Su mano es fría y ella lo mira un tanto extrañada al sentirlo acunar sus dedos entre sus cálidas manos, buscando calentarla, buscando confortarla del todo y la nada.

Ella apenas gesticula una sonrisa y vuelve sus ojos a otro sitio, aparentando indiferencia, lanzando miradas de desprecio a quien se atreviera a girar en su dirección. Él solo vuelve a reír ante aquello, completamente encantado y fascinado. No es la primera vez que la ha visto recelosa, y por supuesto, no sería aquella la última.

Sus pies se detienen sobre el césped del patio principal y ambos quedan bañados bajo el brillante del sol sobre sus cabezas. No puede evitar admirarla de nuevo en aquella vacilante escena, como a una princesa, como a un Dios. Mai intenta desviar una vez más la mirada, en su fuero interno desea ser besada y él lo reconoce en el temblor casi imaginario de su piel.

La sostiene de los brazos como si esta fuese a romperse, pero no lo hace, es dura y firme, recta y necia, demasiado autosuficiente y con renovada nobleza que no le cabe duda que sí alguien de los dos fuese a quebrarse ahí mismo sería él, nunca ella. Aun así, su naturaleza amable le impide soltarla, le impide no querer cuidarla.

Abre los labios para decirle alguna tontería, alguna cosa dulce y esponjosa, alguna bobería infantil y delicada a su persona, ella le roba la palabra sin embargo, anticipándose a lo que sabía sería un discurso amoroso o demasiado cursi que más que gustarle la irritaría o incomodaría.

Suelta ella un comentario ácido y cargado de desprecio sobre un tema banal, culpa en voz alta a las aves por sus suaves cantos en su entorno y les declara su odio con seguridad. Zuko ríe ante su gesto fruncido y el suave respingo de su nariz al decir aquello, al angostar los ojos y mirar amenazante a las aves sobre el cielo, como si la entendieran, como si de verdad lo debieran.

— Adoro cuando dices que odias algo — suelta él un halago sin poder evitarlo y ella ríe entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviese importancia, como si no se hubiera agitado su corazón.

—Lo sé — su voz suena fría y calculadora, llena de orgullo y con nula humildad, totalmente engrandecida. Él aprecia aquello y la mira de nuevo con ternura, con exagerada admiración que ella percibe con tentativa entre sus ojos.

Se abrazan en su lugar y ella pega su rostro a su pecho con delicadeza calculada, con dedicación, con cautela, como si su imagen de duro cristal fuese a dañarse por acoger aquel hombre entre sus manos.

Zuko le dice y dedica todo en una caricia, en el silencio y la discreción. Todos hablaban siempre de bondad, de pasión y de entrega, del inmenso poder del amor sobre todas las personas. Él la amaba, sin embargo, por quién era, sin un dejo de consideración, sin un parpadeo de gentileza, la adoraba y la admiraba así ella no fuera la delicada y dulce flor de entre el jardín.

Era verdad cuando decían que del amor al odio había solo un paso, una diferencia de perspectivas o de razón, eran los dos sentimientos igual de fuertes incluso si parecían opuestos. Mai no tenía la entereza de poder amar o aceptar con facilidad, pero cuando odiaba algo, cuando despreciaba algo y de su boca no salían más que reclamos, él encontraba en esos sentimientos la pasión, la entrega y su corazón.

Él amaba ese odio y ella odiaba no poder hacer más que amarlo de vuelta. Él, al contemplar sus actos, al final de cuentas, encontraba en sus silencios la nobleza. Ella al entre ver en su ternura y amor, encontraba el desprecio, el rencor y el dolor.

Eran uno solo sin embargo, sin distinción, cerrando los ojos detrás de la puerta no existía diferencia. El amor y el odio se complementaban y se correspondían, coexistiendo con la misma pasión, con el mismo derecho, con el mismo fervor.

 _Del odio al amor_ había un paso, o incluso no existía tal brecha. Iban de la mano por la vida, dentro del corazón, dentro de cada pensamiento o incluso cada caricia. El amor y el odio eran como ellos, unidos, entrelazados, sin poder estar uno sin la mitad que correspondía al otro. Incluso si lo negaban, incluso si no lo creían, incluso si otros ojos no lo aceptaban, en ellos, así cabían.

Nadie jamás podría entenderlos aún si se lo dijeran. El amor cualquiera podía anhelaron o admirarlo, la dulzura cualquiera podía desearla o adorarla. El odio, el rencor, la dolencia, muy pocos podían aceptarla, apreciarla, incluso llegar a quererla. Era eso lo que los hacía tan particulares, tan especiales, el poder quererse en medio de la desesperación y la desventura, de ser lo suficientemente fuertes y valientes para atreverse a enamorarse de aquel tan temido sentimiento.

Podían odiar al mundo entero si querían, lastimados, dolidos, incluso rechazados, era lo menos que se merecía. Pero estaban juntos, de la mano, se complementaban, y al final, eso era lo único que importaba.


End file.
